An Unexpected Rider
by InLivingWeDie.InDyingWeLive
Summary: Eragon has the egg but who will be the rider? Wait! The rider is who! That might not be good, but it could be interesting...
1. Expalanation Not a Chapter

This is an author note explaining a few things. Trust me if you don't read it you _will_ be confused.

I have no idea on how Eragon got the egg, but for the sake of the story he has it. The war is still going on and this story is after Brisingr.

I'm not sure how this is going to work. The story maybe only a few chapters. More of getting an idea down than full story, because it is Christopher Paolini's story and not mine, and the next book should be his ideas. I just thought you may like to hear mine. Back on topic, if I do get into this story it maybe my version of book four. Than it will drag on for sometime.

Halt's Daughter


	2. Ch 1: Hatching

** I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, Christopher Paolini does. If I owned it, it would Murtagh would be the main character. Not his slightly pathetic brother who can't seem to take no for an answer. Murtagh can't really ether though. Don't worry I am not say Eragon **_**is**_** pathetic, just slightly sometimes. Plus all the cooler thing seem to happen to Murtagh. **

_

* * *

Chapter 1 / Hatching_

Eragon crept quietly through camp carry a bag with something extremely precious inside. He was going to Nasuada to discuss something so important that the fate of the war may depend on it. For you see the thing so precious in the bag was an egg, a dragon egg.

He was almost to her tent when he heard a cry of pain. So Eragon, being curious, went to see what is was about.

Eragon got to the tent when he realized that it was Roran's tent and Katrina was the one who screamed. He took a peek inside and saw Katrina lying down clutching Roran's hand so much he could almost feel his pain. Angela was there tell Katrina she was doing good. But what really caught Eragon's attention and told him what was going on was Katrina's nine month pregnant stomach.

Eragon started to leave knowing happily that Katrina and the baby that was on it's way right now was safe with Angela. But happy thoughts never last long.

Eragon was only about a foot away when two miracles happened at the same moment.

Katrina's child took its first breath and cried.

And in the very same moment he heard a crack.

**

* * *

My first fanficion. How did I do? I have had the idea for about a year now but I only found fanfic this year and just got an account. Tell your thoughts please.**

** Halt's Daughter**


	3. Ch 2: Telling Nasuada

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Christopher Paolini does.**

_Chapter 2 / Telling Nasuada _

_What should I do? _Eragon ask his dragon.

_Tell Nasuada, than figure it out. _Saphira replied.

_Roran is going to kill me! Saphira stop laughing! I am serious!_

_I know little one. I know. _Saphira said amused.

When Eragon got to Nasuada's tent the guards let him through without to much trouble. Well once they realized who it was anyway.

"Eragon, your back! Did you get what you went there for?" Nasuada said clearly hopeing he did.

"Yes," Eragon replied slightly nervures of how to tell her.

"We'll have to get a search out to find likely candidates for the rider and-"

"Nasuada there is no need to search," Eragon said interrupting.

"Oh," Nasuada said raising an eyebrow, "and why is that Eragon?"

_Well this is it_ Eragon thought while opening the pack and taking out the sleeping green dragon waiting for his rider. "Because there is a rider already," he said locking eyes with Nasuada.

"Who?" was her only question.

"Katrina had her child tonight," Eragon stated.

"Eragon this is no time for idle conversions." Eragon just stared at her. "Wait are you saying that… But that's impossible!"

"None the less it happened," Eragon said and told her how it came to be.

"It's just a child though," she whispered.

"I know," he said, "How are we going to tell this to Roran and Katrina? What will the baby do? How are we going to train him? Will he be forced to grow up like Elva?"

"There is no easy way to tell Katrina and Roran. Training is your field so do what ever you think is best. I'd ask Glaedr first though. I sincerely hope he won't be like Elva."

"We should wait until tomorrow to tell them. They need their rest. I'll let Saphira watch this little one," Eragon said pointing to the dragon that was some how still asleep.

"You can go Eragon. Get your rest you'll need it tomorrow. Come back in the morning and we'll tell Roran and Katrina tomorrow," Nasuada said looking tired. 

**Thank you reviewers. Nice to know you're interested. I'm going to try to post once a day but I may do more. We all do know Roran going to be mad when he finds out. Don't you love how much people will assume.**

** Halt's Daughter**


	4. Ch 3: Thoughts

**Disclaimer: look to the other chapters.**

**I am switching point of view a lot be prepared.**

_Chapter 3/ Thoughts_

_**Saphira's POV**_

The hatchling is different, that's for sure. He knew his rider without having the child touch it. The little one is still asleep! He can sleep threw anything. Oh! He just woke up! And know he's hungry, good thing I brought a deer. Aaahhh! What possesses him to run around so much? And to think he might be my mate!

_**Nasuada's POV**_

I just can't believe it. It takes years for Saphira to hatch for us and this took seconds, not even touching the rider. And the rider is a baby! What can a baby do? It will get murdered in it's sleep. Even if he isn't, it will take years to become any use to the Varden. How can we spare Eragon, our only hope, to give the child the proper training? All I can do is trust that the dragon knew who he was hatching for. This is how father must have felt when he learned that a farm boy was the next rider. At least he had trained with Brom and could learn. But still these dragons hatch for the most unlikely people. If only Muraght would hurry up and change his name already.

_**Eragon's POV**_

_Well time to wake up and get killed._ Eragon thought as he got out of bed.

_Eragon._

_You know it's true Saphira. Roran wants nothing more than Katrina and their child to be safe and now I have to tell him his child will _never _be safe. He's going to kill me!_

_Don't you think your just be a _little _overly dramatic._

_No._

…

_I am going to Nasuada and asking for a nice grave if I don't come back._

… _You're hopeless._

_Hopelessly dead._

Eragon reached Nasuada's tent and together they went to tell Roran. Well after Eragon told Nasuada every detail of his funeral.

"…and can you use roses instead of-"

"_Eragon! " _Saphira and Nasuada said/thought in perfect unison.

_**Dragon's POV**_

And we're moving and moving and moving and I'm officially bored. Wait we stopped! Finally! After 100 years stuck doing absolutely nothing, I getting some action. What's going on I hear cries maybe we're in the middle of a battle! No, that's imaginative even for me. Besides I only hear one person. Wait… is that I think it is. I feel my rider!

_Crack_

_**Child's POV**_

Why is she crying in pain? I don't want to hurt her. Maybe I'll go back? NO! Snap out of it there is no going back! You knew this, just get it over quickly. Ah, finally the light. Hey, she's smiling at me! So is everyone else! Why do I feel so happy? That's not me who's happy. I wonder… Well I like this happy person. Now they're more happy!

_**Roran's**__**POV**_

My child is just adorable, but aren't they all? Well I say this one tops them all. I have never been more proud than I am of this little one and Katrina. Hey Eragon's coming with Nasuada. I got to tell them the news! Well they probably know, but still.

"Hey, Eragon! Look at my little angle. Isn't she adorable?" I said.

Then the strangest thing happened, Eragon's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped slightly and Nasuada eyes got a little wide too. Then they looked at each other for a second.

You would think they have never seen a baby girl before…

**Ha Ha! I have tricked you all! You really thought I'd make it easy and use a guy. Sorry for not updating sooner. I went to a different state for a weekend and my dad got a job offer. So we've been busy. Can anyone guess who the smiling person was? If not I'll tell you next time. So don't fret.**

**Halt's Daughter**


	5. Ch 4: Telling Roran

**I have to say thank you reviewers. I really do thank you. Sorry but I had a small writers block for a while.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Halt(Ranger's Apprentice): Where am I?**

**HD(Halt's Daughter): In a mythical place where I rule.**

**Halt: Why? And do I know you?**

**HD: Because I want you to say this *hands him a piece of paper*, please, and wouldn't you like to know?**

**Halt: *grumbles* Of course I what to know. What do I get for reading this?**

**HD: Ummm, you get to go back and… I'll give you a cookie!**

**Halt: As long as there is coffee it's a deal. HD owns nothing important.**

**HD: Thanks! *hands him a bag of coffee***

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4: Telling Roran (Eragon Prepares to Die)_

_**Eragon's POV**_

_A …a …a …a girl! I am a dead man._

_For once I agree little one. _Saphira said bluntly.

"Roran we need to talk to you and Katrina in privet." Eragon said nervously.

"Okay." Roran replied oblivious to his cousin's discomfort."Katrina is in the tent."

Roran lead the calm leader and the nervous wreck into the tent where a young woman was packing.

"Katrina, Eragon and Lady Nasuada are here they say they need to talk about something." Roran explained as Katrina turned around.

"Well … you see…" Eragon began.

* * *

_**Katrina POV**_

Ugh, packing to leave. I knew it had to be done, I promised but I wish I could stay. I hated it. I've only just gotten my husband back and now we're being separated. I love my child, I do. She and her father are the best things in my life. So I could never say I blamed her for any of this. Roran would find a way to connive me to leave anyway. I just wished that somehow, we could be together.

"Katrina, Eragon and Lady Nasuada are here they say they need to talk about something."Roran said interrupting my thoughts. Maybe I could sneak back… No. Listen to Roran now, plan latter.

"Well… you see… Nasuada help me." Eragon pealed** (SP?)** obviously nervous.

"What Eragon is trying to say is that your daughter is important."Nasuada said taking pity on the poor dragon rider.

"How impor-"I started but than a squeak came from the bag Eragon was carrying and the next thing I knew my sweet angel was giggling! Oh, and if I thought things couldn't get any weirder, I was in for a major shock. Cause the next thing I knew a dragon leapt out of the bag and onto my husband shoulders. And what was my sweet Anna doing? Giggling more and had started to pet the thing after the first time she touched it she jerked away though. I wonder why?

"Yeah… That's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about." Eragon stated shyly.

"Eragon, if you're going to say what I think you are than I will make you wish you had never been born and it will make Uru'baen look like a picnic." Roran said dead serious.

"Well it's true. Look at her hand and you'll find out." Eragon said not as nervous for some reason. Saphira probably told him something.

Roran look at Anna and saw something on her hand apparently. then he asked, strangely, "What are we going to do?"

"Well I was going to ask Glaedr first and then decide." Eragon said clearly relived at something._** Eragon's thoughts: I'm not dead!**_

"And I figure that we'll keep people from Knowing about your daughter being a dragon rider for now unless Glaedr says defiantly." Lady Nasuada stated."By the way I don't believe we know your daughter's name?"

"It's Anna," I said the same time as Roran said, "Anna."

Eragon and Nasuada started to leave when I remembered something when I saw Anna giggling with her dragon.

"What are we doing about the dragon?"

"We could let Saphira take care of him. Or not! Well I he's in here than someone might see. I have an idea let me check with Saphira real quick." Eragon said and he started talking to Saphira apparently. After a while he said, "We could pretend you're leaving now but really you're going to set up a tent where Saphira is. No one will go there."

"It's fine with me," Now I wouldn't have to make a plan to come back.

"Fine," Roran said accepting it sadly.

And so I finished packing and left with Anna and a sleeping dragon it a pack.

* * *

_**Dragon's POV**_

That other dragon was interesting. She seemed nice, but I want to see my rider. I wonder where she is? How do I even know it's a she? Must be instied. I swear the next time I feel her I'm never letting her out of my sight. Come on my rider, come on!

* * *

_**Anna's**__**POV**_

I still wonder why I'm so happy. And who are these people? The pointy-eared one looks like he's … I don't know, but it's not good. The dark-skinned lady looks the opposite, completely calm. Daddy looks kind of sad, and mommy looks like she's try to hide her happiness at something. I feel that happiness not from me increasing. Why? What is that? It's flying! I think the happiness is coming from it. I laughed at all the happiness. I reached out to touch the thing and I got shocked! Now I have an oval on my hand.

_Finally! _A voice said, but in my head and I understood it! Not like the noises other people make.

_What? _I thought very confused.

_Finally I get to see my rider! _The voice said.

_Who is your rider? What's a rider? And are you what's making me happy?_

_You're my rider, and I rider is a person who is very close to a dragon. So close they share thoughts, magic, and the same feeling._ _You're problem feeling my happiness, yes._ The voice said amused.

_So you're a dragon? _

_No I'm a rabbit. _It said completely serious.

_What's a rabbit? _

…

_Never mind. I don't think you're one. You're a dragon I certain._

_Of course I am dragon. _The thing replied, slightly outraged.

_Are you a girl? _I say truly curious.

_... Remind me why you're my rider._

_Umm… Because you love me? _I say hopefully.

_I suppose…_

_But are you a girl?_

_No._

_Oh…_

_

* * *

_

_**Nasuada POV**_

Ah, a girl. Figures fate just had to do something else. Now how to tell the Varden that their hopes rest with a baby girl…? Fun.

* * *

_**Roran POV**_

If my wife or daughter get hurt, I will kill Eragon. In fact if I can I'll duel him and injure him. But he has the speed of an elf. How could I? Well if he's really tried... No! If I hurt him he can't protect them. Plus he did save Katrina. Well when this is all over I'll get him.

* * *

**Well, tada! The chapter is finished. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I know how I am ending this and don't worry there will be a sequel. Also should I bring Murtagh in soon or should I wait to the very end **_**or**_** should I make him truly evil? I probably won't.**

**Halt's Daughter**


	6. Ch 5: More Thoughts

**I asked you guys what you wanted for Murtagh and no one answered. There for you can't complain with what I am going to do to him. I had writers block trying to figure it out.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Christopher Paolini, so I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 5 / More Thoughts _

_**Murtagh's POV**_

I hate him! He calls himself a king when all he is, is evil. I've been trying what Eragon has told me, trying to change my name. I think me and Thorn are almost there, but not quite, and because of that we have to go to battle again. Fight the side I want to be on. Yes I actually want to be on the Varden's side now, not just a neutral. It's all part of the plan to change my name.

* * *

_**Eragon's POV **_

I was taking Katrina, Anna and the dragon to the tent we hid by Saphira when I thought of something. So I reached into the dragon's mind.

_Do you know your name? _I asked the small dragon.

_No. _The reply came.

I was shocked it took Saphira a while to learn to speak. The voice was a deep male too.

_Well I can't keep calling you dragon. Do you have something I can call you?_ I asked when I recovered from the shock.

_No._

Maybe that was the only word he knew?

_Can I call you Greeny?_

_Do you call Saphira Bluey or Saphy? No, it's not dignified!_

Well he defiantly knows more than _no_.

_Okay than. Umm… how about Sage?_

_The plant?_

_Well you're the same color._

_Okay._

I left them after they got everything together.

* * *

_**Thorn's POV**_

Murtagh is obsessing over the whole name changing. Not that I blame him. I'd do the same if it was me. I hope we can change soon though. Galbatorix is getting more specific in his orders and harsher in punishment. I feel sorry for Shruikan. I've always strongly supported the Varden but I didn't really try to persuade Murtagh into thinking the same. So that's what I'm doing now.

Also I can't stop thinking about Saphira. And the thoughts aren't negative like they should be when someone tries to kill you. No, I keep thinking about all these little things that I'm not even sure how I noticed. I keep complementing her. What's up with that? And now I have to fight her again. I don't want to fight her. The opposite actually, I feel like I should protect her. There is part of me that's glad that Galbatorix order us to go to the Varden and fight. That part just wants to see her again. I'm glad Galbatorix has stayed out of my mind. What would happen if he found out what I think about her? I don't even know what these feelings are.

* * *

_****__Sage_'s POV

They took my rider and me to where Saphira is and apparently we'll be staying there. I am okay with it as long as they don't take Anna away. Saphira's rider, Eragon gave me a name. I like the name, but when he said Greeny I almost tore his head off. What respectable dragon's name is _Greeny_? But I like Saphira, she's nice to me. So I didn't hurt him. Didn't even threaten him.

* * *

**It was short but I wasn't sure how I could put in the next part in this chapter, so I'm doing another chapter. **

**REVIEW if you want the chapters to go up faster. Reviews give me motivation to keep writing.**

**Halt's Daughter**


	7. Ch 6: The Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Eragon.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 6 / The Fight_

_**Katrina's POV**_

The tent Eragon took us to was nothing impressive, but it didn't have to be. All I wanted was to be with my family. If this was what let me do that, than it was perfect.

I had everything set up quickly and then had nothing to do. So I figured I'd watch the dragon and Anna play. Saphira was doing that at the moment. The little ones were so cute. They were wrestling with each other and even now I can tell that the dragon was going to be fierce. Anna probably was going to be too. I walked over to Saphira and asked a question I had been meaning to ask for a long time but now I had to.

"Saphira, what does a dragon rider do?"

* * *

_**Eragon's POV**_

It's been a few days since we told Roran the news. He hasn't tried to kill me yet. Although I think he tries harder to win in training. Right now me and Saphira are taking a brake and flying.

_Saphira, do you think -_ I was saying before I notice a scene I hoped I'd never have to see again.

A red dragon.

A red dragon flying in the distance with a mass of people under him.

So Saphira did the first thing that came to her mind. Turn back and sound the alarm.

There was a fight on the way.

* * *

_**Third Person's POV (during battle)**_

It was a bloody fight. One of the worst in the war, but also the one that brought the best thing.

Thorn and Saphira danced in the sky before Saphira was wounded and had to go down. From there Eragon and Murtagh battle so fiercely and equally matched that it was pure luck that Eragon somehow disarmed him and had his sword to Murtagh's neck. Then the greatest thing happened. It was so out of his character that even Thorn was shocked.

"Always knew you were going to beat me someday," Murtagh said with a smile lighting up his face. Thorn practically fell over dead, and then it looked like Murtagh actually did. Eragon rushed down to where his brother was to see if he was alright. All the while Thorn was trying to talk to Saphira who was successfully blocking him.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked Murtagh quietly with concern in his voice.

Murtagh was shaking but he laughed and replied," Am I alright? I'm the best I've ever been."

"You just fell over and you're the best you've ever been?" Eragon said shaking his head. Murtagh jumped up and picked up his sword before Eragon could stop him and sheathed it.

"Yes, my brother, the best," Murtagh's smile never left his face. Thorn at this point was fed up with trying to talk to Saphira nicely, so he quickly applied all his strength and broke through everyone's in the area in the process(everyone being Eragon, Murtagh, and Saphira) only to retreat after only saying two words.

_I'm sorry._

These words shocked Murtagh and Eragon into silence (Murtagh being considerably more shocked) and for Saphira to turn her head to look him in the eye. What was shocking was not the words but the deep feeling of regret that went with them.

_All is forgiven, _was Saphira's soft reply.

**Now what will I do? I know but I'm not telling. Sorry for taking so long an updating but I could think of how to do a battle scene. That was my first, so I need you to tell me if that worked or give me advise for the future.**

**Review**

**Halt's Daughter**


	8. Ch 7: Continue

**Disclaimer:**

**Halt: Why am I back here again?**

**H.D.: Just say what you said last time and I'll let you go.**

**Halt: I will if you can answer a question.**

**H.D.: The meaning of life is love.**

**Halt: What?**

**H.D.: You said to answer a question so I did.**

**Halt: I meant answer **_**my**_** question.**

**H.D.: I know it's just more fun this way.**

**Halt: *rolls eyes* Well now that that's out of the way, can you tell me what H.D. stands for?**

**H.D.:*panics* Ummm… Happy on the Darkside! Yeah, that it…**

**Halt: Then why is it H.D. ?**

**H.D.: Well you normally put the initials of the major words. Plus it sounds cooler than H.O.T.D. and it's easier.**

**Halt: Okay*suspicious*. Well, H.D. owns nothing you see from the Inheritance Books**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 7/ Continue _

_**Third Person POV**_

_Thorn at this point was fed up with trying to talk to Saphira nicely, so he quickly applied all his strength and broke through everyone's in the area in the process(everyone being Eragon, Murtagh, and Saphira) only to retreat after only saying two words._

I'm sorry.

_These words shocked Murtagh and Eragon into silence (Murtagh being considerably more shocked) and for Saphira to turn her head to look him in the eye. What was shocking was not the words but the deep feeling of regret that went with them._

All is forgiven,_was Saphira's soft reply._

_

* * *

_

After Eragon got over his slight shock he asked Murtagh the question that had him stumped.

"Why are you so cheery?" the question came in a puzzled tone.

"My dear brother, why not? But I do have a greater reason too," Murtagh's oddly 'cheery' (it was really just a calm peacefulness, although we suppose it was 'cheery' for him) reply was.

"Care to inform."

"Well certainly brother. I could yell it from the top of my longs," Murtagh then actually leaned forward and whispered in Eragon's ear, "I'm free."

Eragon started blankly then blinked rapidly, "Wait, do you mean free free?"

"No, I mean free like a little butterfly," was the strait faced reply.

"Little butterfly…?" Eragon said with an incredulous look.

"Of course not! I can't believe you fell for that. I often wonder if the Varden is really in good hands or not... Right now I'm thinking not." Murtagh muttered the last part under his breath. Eragon glared at him as Murtagh continued, "I'm free as in Galbatorix has no control over me."

"Oooooh. I knew that."

"Of course you did," This time it was Murtagh with the incredulous look. There was silence for a few second before Murtagh realized something, "Hey, Thorn, are _you_ free?"

Thorn turned his gaze from Saphira and looked his rider in the eye. _No. I'm still stuck with you, aren't I? But that's insignificant right now; there's still a battle going on._

_I agree with Thorn, we must win and then talk._ Saphira said backing him up as well as tearing her gaze away from him and to her own rider.

Eragon and Murtagh looked at each other. Eragon raised his eyebrow in question while Murtagh just shrugged. "Fine by me," was the accompanied statement. Eragon sheathed his sword that he still had riders then procced to hop on their dragons and the dragons in turn took off into the air. While in the air both riders inquired to the dragon they were bond to, "What were you and Thorn doing during all of that?" or something like that.

* * *

**H.D.: How did you know it was the Inheritance Cycle?**

**Halt: I read them. **

**H.D.: Seriously?**

**Halt: Yeah. They were good. I can't wait for the next.**

**H.D.: Okay…**

**Halt: Oh, and the coffee was excellent by the way.**

**H.D.: Thanks?**

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter will be the fight, just the fight. I need more practice with those, so you can skip it and probably still be good. Or I might make the fight into its own fanfic. Sorry for not updating in so long with the moving things have been a little hectic. The will be officially sold at the end of the month for you odd people who want to know. Thought of some twists I might include this story. I've put a pole up just to see what story of mine you like best, please vote. Sorry this is so sort but it 10:54 right know and I do want to get some sleep. It would be longer but I wanted to post it this weekend.  
**

**REVIEW**

**Halt's Daughter **


	9. an

Dear Readers,

As some of you may know, I'm on hiatus. For those of you who didn't, well you just found out. I'm sorry about this and will allow people to adopt(spelling?) my work if they so chose. I suggest if you want to know how it ends you do this otherwise I doubt anyone will. Contact me so I know and may help with blocks by telling it how I imagined the stories might go but it's yours to deicide.

Two reasons I have for stopping all these stories is: I have recently become quite paranoid and I want to focus fully on my own novels.

Apologetically,

Live


End file.
